Typically, a baffle is arranged inside a fuel tank of a vehicle to restrain the swaying of fuel. When the fuel is tilted to one side of the fuel tank when the vehicle is inclined on a slope or the like, the baffle ensures that fuel is steadily provided to the engine.
However, there is a drawback in the conventional fuel storage apparatus for a vehicle in that if the vehicle is parked on a slope for a long period of time with a small amount of fuel in the tank, the fuel may gradually be concentrated to one side of the fuel tank, causing a lack of fuel provision to the engine.